


A Secret Surprise

by Kh530



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Dates, Fuck 4x13, M/M, Quentin Coldwater Lives, post 4x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kh530/pseuds/Kh530
Summary: Eliot brings Quentin on a surprising first date





	A Secret Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rizcriz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizcriz/gifts).

Quentin woke up to someone poking at his side. And he would have opened his eyes, he would have really, he hadn’t been so damn exhausted. He hadn’t slept well since—probably ever actually. But lately, he hadn’t slept well since… well, he was Brian. Brian had been boring, but at least the guy was able to get a good night’s sleep (before the Monster kidnapped him anyway). 

But now Eliot was back. He was safe; he was even at the apartment now with the rest of their trainwreck of a friend group. And Eliot and Quentin had… talked. So things were good now between them, better than good honestly. They were great. So Quentin could ignore the world and sleep. Or he could if the poking at his side hadn’t gotten more insistent. 

“Go awaaay,” Quentin moaned as he flopped over, turning himself away from whoever was poking him. Considering he didn’t fall off anything, he must have been in bed for once instead of the couch. That Quentin considered a success. 

“Q, c’ mon,” The voice was Eliot’s voice and Quentin’s eyes shot open as he bolted up in the bed. 

Worry and concern must have been evident on his face because Eliot took Quentin by the shoulders to calm him. 

“Hey. Hey. Look at me. I’m fine. Q, I’m fine.” Quentin focused on Eliot’s eyes, his hazel brown eyes, so damn soft at this moment. Quentin could he himself reflected in Eliot’s glasses, his own panicky expression, and let out a shaky sigh. 

“Sorry,” Quentin started, as his breath started to even out. “I just thought something was–”

Eliot shook his head as he let go of Quentin’s shoulders, balancing himself on the nightstand to Quentin’s left and Eliot’s cane, which had been leaning against Quentin’s bed. 

“No, I’m sorry, Q,” The concern on Eliot’s face is blatant and Quentin wishes he could just wish it all away. “I didn’t mean to startle you.” 

“No, hey! It’s okay, really!” Quentin needs to whip that expression off Eliot’s. He doesn’t want Eliot to worry about him, that was  _ his _ job. He was the one who was supposed to be worried about  _ Eliot _ . 

Quentin looked over to the nightstand to read his clock. It read 5:20 am.

“El, why are you waking me up at 5:20 in the morning–”

“Shit. It’s that late? C’mon. Up and at ‘em, Coldwater!” Eliot bent down to kiss Quentin on the top of the head and left the room.

_Late?_ _What the fuck was going on?_ Quentin was honestly flabbergasted, but he knew it was a lot easier to follow Eliot’s lead than to argue with him. So Quentin got out of bed, threw on a pair of jeans, and followed Eliot into the kitchen, where he was waiting by the door of the apartment. 

“Come on. I wanna show you something.” Eliot said, throwing one of Quentin’s sweaters at him. Quentin fumbled to catch it and sent Eliot a playful glare when he heard the other man chuckle at him. 

“Eliot, where–”

“Trust Daddy, Q. We’re not going far.” 

Quentin and Eliot walked down the hallway towards the elevator and right now Quentin was about to press the down button when Eliot swiped his hand away and pressed the up button. 

“El?” Confusion was apparent on every bit of Quentin’s expression and Eliot laughed as he bent down to kiss him. 

“Trust me, Q,” was all Eliot said, before he entered the elevator, Quentin only a few steps behind him. 

–––

The elevator doors opened up to the roof of the apartment building. Sitting on the cement rooftop was a large tile looking quilt. 

“El, what is–” Quentin started, before Eliot took his hand and slowly bringing him towards the blanket. 

The two of them sat down on the blanket when Eliot nudged Quentin. “Just look.”

Quentin was still confused for a second, but then it hit him. He finally realized what Eliot wanted him to see. Eliot had wanted him to see the sunrise. 

It was a rather chilly autumn morning, but the sky looked beautiful as the man sitting next to him. As the sky lit up with orange and red hues, Quentin pressed his lips to Eliot’s. The two of them had large grins on their faces when they eventually pulled apart. 

“How was this for a first date?”

“Couldn’t ask for better, El.” 


End file.
